The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette, which comprises:
a housing having two mutually parallel substantially rectangular major walls, two side walls, a rear wall, and a front side formed with front apertures, PA1 two reel hubs arranged adjacent each between the major walls and rotatable about axes of rotation which extend perpendicularly to the major walls, PA1 a magnetic tape connected to the reel hubs, and extending, at least over a part of its length, along the front apertures to co-operate with parts of a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus in which the cassette is placed, PA1 a sensing aperture in one of the walls near a corner of the housing, for receiving a sensing element of the magnetic-tape cassette apparatus, PA1 an anti-erase member which is disposed at least partly inside the housing, which is slidable between a first and a second position in a substantially rectilinear manner, which can be latched in these positions, and which has a color which contrasts with the color of the housing, PA1 a control element which is integral with the anti-erase member, which element closes the sensing aperture when the member is in the first position, and leaves the aperture free in the second position, PA1 an actuating element which is situated outside the housing integral with the anti-erase member, and which enables the anti-erase member to be shifted manually, PA1 a window in one of the walls of the housing, through which window the position of the anti-erase member is visible, and PA1 an indicator element which is integral with the anti-erase member, which leaves the window free in the first position and which covers the window in the second position.
A magnetic-tape cassette of this type is known from Netherlands Patent Application No. 7604174, which has been laid open to public inspection, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,537 corresponds. On each of the two side walls near the corners which adjoin the rear wall, this known magnetic-tape cassette comprises a brightly colored anti-erase member which is movable parallel to this side wall. Each anti-erase member is constructed and arranged in such a way that, viewed at the back or rear wall of the magnetic-tape cassette, the control element, which has the same bright color as all the other parts of the anti-erase member and when thus viewed forms a part which adjoins the major surface of the rear wall, is always distinctly visible, both in the first and in the second position of the anti-erase member. Moreover, the known magnetic-tape cassette has additional sensing apertures in the rear wall, at least one of the apertures being always covered by a part of the anti-erase member so that in both positions of the anti-erase member the same bright color is visible. The actuating element of the known cassette is integral with the control element and is also arranged in such a way that, viewed at the rear wall, it is conspicious in both positions. Therefore, as a result of the arrangement of these parts of the anti-erase member, two parts of the member are always distinctly visible owing to the contrasting color in any position of the member viewed at the rear wall of the cassette. Therefore, when the cassette is stored between a number of the cassettes in such a way that only the rear walls of the cassettes are visible, this is likely to lead to uncertainty when looking for a cassette which is suitable or not suitable for making a recording.